Meeting the Children
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Gabriel has some people he wants to introduce Sam to.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them, don't sue me

Notes: For njoyingnsanity on spn_gabriel_sam fic exchange.

Prompt 4. Gabriel gets carried away during sex and claims Sam meaning they're as good as married, so Gabriel plans a family get together so that he can introduce Sam to his kids Hel, Fenrir, Jormongandr and Sleipnir. It would be great if he also invites Dean and Cas so that they can meet the kids too. I'd love a scene where Castiel falls in love with Gabe's kids on the spot and goes all doting uncle, while Dean is silently freaking out.

Gabriel didn't mean for it to happen, hadn't even been thinking about it, but it happened all the same.

He and Sam had finally admitted that they had at least a great deal of lustful affection for each other and since Sam seemed to have given up on ever having a successful long-term relationship with anyone 'normal', it seemed as good a time as any to give into whatever their feelings for each other were. They'd been…well, fucking like rabbits was the only good description of it, when the archangel in Gabriel overwhelmed the trickster pagan god and his Grace reached out for Sam's soul.

Sam's body jerked violently at the touch of Gabriel's Grace, cumming almost instantly, screaming and shaking before slumping onto the mattress, completely unconscious. The feel of Sam's ass clenching around his cock triggered Gabriel's own orgasm and he came, filling the room with brilliant bright light.

As Gabriel came down from his orgasm, he was filled with the startling realization of what had just happened. He looked down at the man who was now his mate and wondered what he was going to do. He knew that Sam had no idea what the significance of what had just happened, but Gabriel did. The realization shook him to the core of his being, there was really nothing he could do to change it, he and Sam were bound to one another now and forever. Sighing to himself, he began to plan a little get-together with the people in his life that needed to know about this development.

Sam was confused as he looked around at the place Gabriel had brought them too. The place was drab to say the very least. "What're we doing here again?"

Gabriel sighed, "I told you, Sammy, there are some…people I want you to meet."

Before Sam could ask just why Gabriel was suddenly insisting on this meeting, four figures appeared. The moment Sam set eyes on the figures, he knew what was going on.

The first figure was a woman who could only be best described as plain, and even that was being kind. Her complexion was pasty, her eyes a dull brown, her brown hair hung in limp, greasy strands down her back. Sam knew who she was, she was Hela, Loki's daughter and ruler of the Norse Underworld.

The next figure was shaped like a human man, but his features and movements reminded Sam of a snake. He was Jormungand, the serpent of the world.

The third figure was another man-shaped figure. He was a big brutish looking figure, that had a permanent snarl on his face. He reminded Sam of the baddest of the bad-ass bikers he and Dean sometimes ran into. Oddly though, for all his external toughness, there was a ribbon around his neck that trailed down his back. With a gulp, Sam realized that he was Fenrir, the wolf whose release from captivity would signal the end of the world and the death of the Norse Gods.

The fourth figure was the only animal of the lot, a beautiful horse, perfectly normal looking, but Sam still knew who he was; Sleipnir, the fastest horse in the heavens.

The six of them stood looking at each other for a long moment before Gabriel spoke, "I'm so glad you all could make it, especially you, Fen. I honestly didn't think Odin would let you come."

Fenrir shrugged, "He said he owed you for saving him and the other gods from Lucifer and letting me come visit you was the least he could do." He tugged impatiently at the ribbon around his neck, "I wish he hadn't made me keep this thing on, though."

Gabriel chuckled, "Odin's being careful, Fen, can't say I blame him." He turned to Jormungand, "I like that form, Jory, it suits you."

Jormungand smiled, though it didn't help his appearance, "Thank you, Father. I am glad that the Aesir allowed me to come see you."

Gabriel smiled and turned to Hela, "Ellie, you look lovely as usual."

Hela didn't smile, "That isn't true, Father and you know it. I am happy to see you though." Sam wondered if it was rude to be appalled that none of Gabriel's children seemed to have inherited his personality.

Gabriel seemed to sense what Sam was thinking because he rubbed a hand over Sam's back. "Guys, there's someone I want you all to meet." He took Sam by the hand and led him forward. "Guys, this is Sam. Sam, these are my children, Hela, Jory, Fen, and Sly." He gave the horse a pat and a smile.

Sam gulped before stepping forward and extended his hand, "Hi."

Hela was the first to step forward, "It is nice to meet you, Sam." Sam shook her hand, trying not to grimace at her clammy skin.

Fenrir stepped forward and shook his hand, "It is good to meet you." His hands were rough and Sam found the fact that he thought he felt fur on the palms more than a little creepy. His smile, if that's what that grimace on his face was supposed to be, seemed genuine.

Jormungand extended his hand next, "Nice to meet you." Sam had to restrain himself from wiping his hands after shaking hands with him.

Next was Sleipnir, the horse stepped forward and nuzzled at Gabriel's pockets. The archangel laughed and pulled out some sugar and let him eat out of his hand. After Sleipnir was satisfied that his mother had no more goodies in his pocket, he turned his attention to Sam, nuzzling at his pockets. Sam reached in and was surprised to find an apple. He pulled it out and let Sleipnir eat it out of his hand.

Gabriel chuckled, "He likes you. He pooped on Kali's shoes when I introduced her to them." The thought that Sleipnir liked him over Kali made Sam happy in a way he hadn't thought possible.

The rest of the day went relatively well after that, turned out that while Gabriel's children didn't have a lot of his more endearing traits, they all seemed to have his sense of humor in different degrees. Hela regaled them with stories of the punishments she meted out in her domain to people who offended the sensibilities of the Norse gods. Fen told stories about watching the messes the heroes got into in Valhalla. Jory talked about watching the other pantheons, the best stories were about the fights between Zeus and Hera. Sly spent his time milling around, trying to get his siblings to give him some goodies, which they all did. At the end of the day, Hela returned to Helheim, Thor came to fetch Fen back to his prison, Jory turned back into a serpent and slithered off and Odin himself came to fetch Sly. Gabriel waved goodbye to his children with his usual big smile, but Sam could see that saying goodbye to his children hurt.

"Does it still bother you, that Odin took your children away, even though you two were blood brothers?"

Gabriel sighed, "It does. Not as much as it used to, but yeah, it still hurts. Looking back, I know Odin did the right thing. Father only knows what Ellie, Fen and Jory would've done if left to their own devices, but when he first did it, I was still smarting from what had happened with my brothers and I was so angry that he took my children away that I just wanted to get back at him."

Sam sat there for a long moment before asking, "Is that why you killed Baldur?"

Gabriel nodded, "I wanted to hurt Odin as much as he'd hurt me, I wanted him to know how much it hurt to have a child taken away for no reason." He sighed again, "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, Sam, but I've never been ashamed of my children."

Sam nodded and they sat there for a long moment before he asked his next question, "Gabe, why did you bring me here? Why did you want me to meet your children all of a sudden?"

Gabriel was quiet for a long moment before he said anything. "You remember last night?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah." Truthfully, he didn't remember much other than Gabriel nailing him to the mattress, a bright light and then waking up the next morning feeling better than he had in years.

Gabriel bit his lip, "I-um, I claimed you as my mate last night."

Sam was stunned, that had never come up and he wasn't sure how to react. He knew about angels claiming a mate, Castiel had explained it to him after he'd claimed Dean. He knew that when angels mated, it was for life and beyond. The thought excited him and scared the living shit out of him. Everyone he'd ever let himself love had almost always ended up dead and usually dead in some gruesome way.

"So, what do we do now?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, I say we get back to our respective brothers and tell them the good news. Plus, I feel a serious chocolate fix coming on." Suddenly he smiled, "How do you think Dean will react when you tell him your step-children include a wolf, a snake and a horse?"

Sam laughed, seeing the question for what it was, an attempt by Gabriel to get his mind off of his sadness over his children and his past actions. "I don't know, why don't we tell him and find out?" Gabriel laughed too and pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead and the two of them disappeared, headed for home and their future together.

The End


End file.
